I'll Shout It From The Rooftop
by xthedramaqueenx
Summary: Sequel to "The Way It Will Always Be." Hermione wanted Ron to shout her name from the windows, doors – everywhere! She knew that love shouldn’t be kept a secret from everyone.


_**I'll Shout it from the Rooftop **_

**By: **

**Xthedramaqueenx**

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to, "The Way It Will Always Be." I recommend reading that one before this one, since it is how Ron and Hermione got together.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Hermione looked up from her books for a minute, to stop – to think, to take in for a moment. She had started studying for her NEWTs that night, even though it was only the summer of her sixth year. She had decided to aim a bit higher on Charms and Potions. They weren't necessarily her favorite subjects, but they were the ones that she would need for her future career – she had decided that she would become a Healer.

She had been invited to the Burrow again this summer, and had willingly stepped out of a Muggle neighborhood. It seemed bad, but she knew that she could never fit in her old town ever again.

She had chosen to snuggle up in Ron's room – it was her favorite room in the Burrow. She didn't know what it was about it – it just seemed cozier, more comfy, and it had a certain charm about it she could not explain.

Or maybe it was because it had Ron's smell.

Ron and Hermione had "hooked up" that faithful night in the Common Room, and they'd been inseparable since. Unfortunately, they decided to keep their love a secret from everyone. What would Harry and Ginny say? Harry would probably be angry, and Ginny – well, Hermione wasn't sure of what Ginny might do.

Hermione wanted Ron to shout her name from the windows, doors – everywhere! She knew that love shouldn't be kept a secret from everyone.

Harry and Ron had gone to work the, "late hour" at Fred and George's Joke Shop ("Honestly!" Said Mrs. Weasley, "Can't you two find something else to do?" but after a time, had given into Ron's pleadings, which was _unusual_), making Ron's room a perfect study spot. Ginny had gone up to bed, saying, "Studying is boring, Hermione!"

Hermione doubted that she was actually asleep.

Flipping through her Potions book one more time, Hermione stood up for a bit of a break.

She knew she was obsessed with him – obsessed with the way his room said so much about him. She loved his Cannons Posters (even though she didn't like Quidditch nearly as much as him). She loved the smell of the room. She loved how his clothes were scattered everywhere ("How will you know what's dirty and what's clean?" Questioned Mrs. Weasley. She loved the way in which Ron answered, "Oh. The clean pile hasn't been stepped on.") She loved his bed, his pillows, and his shoes…

"Looking for me?"

She turned around to spot Ron, standing by the doorway.

"Ron! I thought you were to the Joke Shop." Asked Hermione, shocked that he was home so early…and caught her in his room.

"No, the fun seemed to go out of it when Fred and George were called for a meeting. Oh, yeah, and the fact that Harry was needed too. Sometimes I feel so – left out."

"Well, don't," said Hermione. "He's the one who's been getting strange visions."

Ron sat down on his bed, and motioned for Hermione to sit, too.

"You're mum will go mad if she caught us in the same bed." Hermione blushed as she said this.

"Yeah well," Ron's face turned the color of his hair, "Well, it's not like we're, er – _doing anything."_

Hermione giggled.

"Well, as I was saying, he's the one who gets to do everything that's bloody brilliant. He's got everything I've always dreamed of in life – everything. I feel so jealous sometimes. He's got everything –sometimes, I feel as if you think he's the cooler of the dynamic duo. Sometimes, I think he's in love with you, and you're falling for him."

"Oh, don't say that!" Cried Hermione, throwing her arms around Ron and squeezing him tight.

Ron stroked her brown hair and smiled.

"I always will think you're wonderful, even if Harry's got more money, more fame, more…" Hermione's voice trailed off. "Sometimes I think that you don't love me, Ron…"

She didn't know what prompted her to say that horrible thing.

"Merlin, Hermione, I love you more – than – than anything."

Hermione smiled weakly. "But, well, then hear me out, won't you? I think we should tell everyone about our love. We can't keep something so strong locked up inside."

Ron looked at her.

"I never knew you felt that way."

"But I have, Ron. If you loved me, you'd – you'd – shout my name from the rooftop!"

Ron started to smirk. Hermione new that "look" too well. He had _something_ up his sleeve.

"Shout it from the rooftop, eh?" Said Ron, the smirk on his face growing and growing.

And with that, Ron took Hermione's hand and led her up a stairway – a stairway that lead to the roof.

"I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!" He shouted to the top of his lungs.

Hermione's eyes went big. She hadn't expected him to do that.

"OH, AND IF ANYONE'S LISTENING," Said Ron, going on, "I AM RON WEASLEY AND I LIVE IN THE BURROW WITH MY SIX BROTHERS AND SISTERS. AND, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO PURPOSE TO THE GIRL I LOVE RIGHT NOW."

Hermione looked down to see Mrs. Weasley, who was staring up at the rooftop, looking. Harry was down there, too. Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Ginny, Bill, Percy – HER MUM! HER DAD!

He had planned this before, hadn't he?

Ron got down on his knees.

Oh, Merlin. He had planned the marriage proposal, but he hadn't planned on getting engaged on a rooftop. He had planned on getting engaged in front of everyone, though.

He took a ring out of his pocket.

"Hermione Granger, I love you very much. Will you marry me?"

Hermione almost choked.

"Er—yes! Yes, Ron! I love you too! Very, very much."

Ron pulled Hermione into a kiss.

"RON WEASLEY! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO PURPOSE UNTIL WE GOT INSIDE OF THE HOUSE!" She heard Mrs. Weasley shout to the top of her lungs.

"WAY TO GO RON!" Shouted Bill.

When Hermione and Ron finally broke away, Ginny started clapping. So did Harry, Bill, Charlie – everyone.

Ron slipped the ring on Hermione's finger, and that was it – they _were _engaged!

"Harry doesn't have everything after all," Ron whispered so only Hermione could hear. "He hasn't got _you_."

And it was true.

Ron loved her so much that he shouted it from the rooftops.


End file.
